An Unexpected Love Story
by MoonlightDust
Summary: Zuko goes trough a routine the first day of every school year. He decides that this year he'll build up the courage and finally confess to the girl he's had a crush on, but things don't go quite as planned when he runs into a certain someone. Modern AU R
1. Morning

**Chapter 1 - Morning**

_Zuko: "There's something in this world that no one has ever seen._

_It's something kind and sweet._

_If people were to see it, they'd yearn to have it."_

_Toph: "That's why the world hid it;_

_So that it wouldn't be so easy to find."_

_Zuko: "But someday, someone will definitely find it." _

_Toph:"The one who is supposed to find it, will be the one to find it." _

_Toph/Zuko: "That's just how it is."_

***Beep Beep Beep* **

The sound of an, alarm was all that could be heard as it drowned out the chirps of the birds outside the bedroom window.

The hand of a young man reached over to the alarm and,

***Click* **

with that it was off and the chirps could once again be heard.

He didn't know why he always kept that alarm on. He was always up by the time the sun peeked over the hills, and began colouring the land with it's magnificent rays of light.

He walked to the bathroom where he looked at himself in the mirror

"Those magazines are a lie." he said referring to his new haircut that was suppose to make him look "Nice & Friendly".

With a sigh he more than willingly pulled himself away from the mirror, then proceeded to take a shower.

Once he was done showering and completely drying himself off, he went towards his bedroom closet where he pulled out his school's uniform, which consisted of some slacks, a long sleeved shirt, and a vest. Once he was finished getting dressed. He went downstairs where he was greeted.

"Good Morning" said the kind voice of an older man

"Morning" he replied a bit dully.

"Will you be joining me for breakfast?" Asked the older man

"Yeah" he replied and then he sat down.

They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence that both of them enjoyed.

"I have to get going" said the younger man as he stood up.

"Ah yes I forgot it's the first day of school. Good Luck" the older man replied supportingly.

As the younger man was walking toward the door when he saw his reflection in the mirror and stopped right in his tracks. The older man noticed this and knew exactly what he was looking at.

"Yes, Yes you are very handsome indeed, now get going or you'll be late for school."

"Pfft" was all the younger man muttered before going out the door.

When the younger man left the older man began cleaning up and setting up the shop. He cracked open the windows to let in some of the morning sunlight only to be reminded of the enormous appartment building that had just recently been built a few months back. It completely eclipse their small home/shop. the old man smiled though he didn't get the morning sunlight he'd hoped for he couldn't help but feel happy.

"I have a feeling this year will be an interesting one for you Zuko."

And with that Iroh continued sweeping the shop while whistling his favourite tune "Brave Soldier Boy**". **

**A/N : Well that's the first chapter! Some of you probably noticed this story will be heavily influenced by one of my fauvorite anime called ********. Hmm maybe I shouldn't say which anime is it. **

**R&R are greatly appreciated :D**


	2. Clash

**Chapter 2- Clash**

Zuko was walking to school thinking about how this year would turn out for him, surely it'd be the same as any other year people would see his scar, assume some ridiculous idea of it's origin, word would spread and he'd spend the rest of the year in the back of the class room.

Just thinking about it put a pit in his stomach. '_Maybe if I-'_

***THUD* **

To distracted to notice he had accidentally bumped into another student, knocking the students books out of his hands and onto the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" the other student exclaimed. Snapping Zuko back to reality.

"Sorry that was my fault" Zuko said apologetically.

"Yeah I know it was,next time watch where you-" the student looked up and stopped speaking after realizing who he was talking to. He just stood there as if he'd just seen a ghost.

Zuko crouched down to help the student pick up the books but before he could even get one, the other student had already snatched them all up.

"Actually sorry it was totally my fault, I wasn't paying attention so please take this." The student said as he handed Zuko his lunch box.

"Why would I want your lunch!?" Zuko asked confused

"I'm sorry if its not to your liking, but please don't hurt me"

"Huh?" Zuko was even more confused than he was just a second ago

Zuko was about to give the student his lunch back but, the kid had already started running.

"No Wait! " Zuko shouted but the student continued running.

'_Ugh why am I so bad at being good.'_ Zuko thought to himself and continued walking.

When he arrived at the school he immediately went to drop off the lunch box he had just "acquired" at the "Lost & Found"

"You sure seem to find a lot of lunch boxes, don't ya?" the girl at the front window asked playfully her name was Ty-lee

"Yeah, well" he said

"Don't worry Zuko, we'll get this back to whoever it belongs to." she told him cheerfully with a smile.

Ty-lee was one his sisters friends she was also one of the few people that knew his situation and that Zuko wasn't a bad guy.

While he was leaving the main office he noticed a crowd of people trying to find out the class they were assigned to. He walked towards the the group of people, and as he waited in the crowd he managed to spot his name on one of the schedules.

"2-B" he said to himself.

As he scanned the rest schedule to see who his class mates were, his eyes came upon a certain someone's name.

Zuko couldn't help but smirk to find out he was in the same class room as "her".

"What's he smiling about?"

"Maybe he's thinking of a way to burn down the school"

"Y-you think so? "

Yeah I mean look at his scar he's obviously a firebending delinquent, who likes to play with fire"'

Zuko heard the conversation between the two girls which left him irritated. He was about to walk away when a hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Hey! looks like we're in the same class buddy." said a cheerful voice all to familiar to him

It was Sokka his best friend since his freshmen year off high school.

"Yeah, looks like it." Zuko remarked with a grin

"Hey, I'll be in the same class with you two as well" said a female voice

Zuko turned around and there she was the girl he'd had a crush on for nearly 3 years. Her eyes so blue you'd feel like you were staring into the ocean...Katara.

"O-Oh really?" Zuko lied pretending he didn't know

"Hey we're going to the cafeteria to get some breakfast before class starts, you wanna join?" Sokka asked him

"Uh, yeah, sure" Zuko replied even though he had already eaten.

When they arrived at the cafeteria and had each gotten their breakfast the three of them sat down at a table. It was a after they sat down that Zuko noticed he was sitting next to Katara and that gave him a feeling that felt a lot like butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach.

"Uh- I'm not really that hungry" Zuko said as he stood up with his tray at hand and started heading towards the bathroom.

"What's with him?" Sokka asked

"No clue." Katara answered and they began eating

_'This year, I'll tell her how I feel' _Zuko thought to himself as he walked to the bathroom

_'I'll definitely tell her maybe during the sch-'_

***THUD* **

Once again Zuko was so deep in thought that he bumped into someone. But for some reason everyone in the cafeteria had stopped what they were doing and all attention was on him and the small student he bumped into.

"Woah! The Dragon and The Blind Terror are already picking a fight with each other!"

"Uh-oh"

"Its only the first day and they're already going at it."

"My money's on The Blind Terror."

"Nah no way The Dragon is much tougher."

These whispers could be heard all over the cafeteria

_ "Blind Terror?_" Zuko questioned confused by the name given to the person he just bumped in to. He decided to look down only to see that the food that was previously on his tray was now all over the small students face and clothes. He noticed the student was female, and was so small she seemed to resemble a doll, upon closer inspection he noticed her sightless emerald grey eyes.

Zuko felt his soul shiver as her sightless eyes stared into him.

"I'm so sor-" Zuko didn't even get a chance to finish as he was cut off by a pillar of earth straight to the chin that seemed to have come out from underneath the cafeteria floor.

Zuko fell to the floor flat on his back

_'The name fits'_ Zuko thought as he laid on the cold tiles of the cafeteria floor.

"Pay up" he heard some of the students tell each other. Before he closed his eyes and passed out.

**A/N : Thats chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy it so far. :)**


	3. Honor

'Hey Zuko lets go on a date_'_

_'Sure Katara where would you like to go?'_

_'Anywheres fine'_ Zuko was about to grab Katara's hand but she began to fade.

Zuko slowly began to opened his eyes as he was coming back to the world of the living, only to find himself in a strange room.

"Oh, looks like your finally waking up." he heard a feminine voice say

He looked to his right and connected the voice to its owner.

'_Katara? Was she watching over me while I slept?' _Zuko's thoughts began to wander and it started to make him nervous. He sat up and tried to think of something to say but nothing came up. So he just sat there staring at her.

"Are you ok? You look a little red, do you have a fever? " she pulled some water out of the pouch strapped to her waist and she began to bend it so that it encircled her hands. She began to reach for Zuko's face.

"I'm fine" he said as he grabbed her wrists right before her hands were about to touch his face. He hadn't let anyone touch his face before, and he wasn't ready to let Katara either, not yet. He released her hands, and she put the water back into the pouch. He then began to scan his surroundings, and noticed the two of them were alone in what seemed to be an infirmary.

'_Wait! Now's your chance to tell her how you feel.'_ Zuko's mind reminded him'.

"K-Katara"

"Hm?" Katara replied

"I- I wan-"

***Knock Knock Knock***

The door slid open and it was Sokka who had interrupted him. Zuko was actually more than glad that some one stopped him from making a fool out of himself.

"What were you saying Zuko?" Katara asked him

"It was nothing important." he replied

"Well Ok, I have to get to class, the nurse said it'd be fine for you to go to class once you feel better." Katara told him

"Right" Zuko remarked

Katara got her book bag, went towards the door, past her brother, and out of his line of sight.

"Yo...how are ya?" Sokka asked but was ignored.

Now that Katara was gone his brain began to function properly and he started to remember that for some reason he was in an infirmary.

"What the heck happened?" Zuko asked out loud.

"Well it's seems you had a little run in with Toph." Sokka stated

"Who?"

"Toph Beifong."

"Who?"

"Uh, The Blind Terror"

_'Blind Terror?' _Zuko searched his memory and then it all came crashing back to him. The small doll like girl with porcelain white skin,and faded green eyes. He remembered he bumped into her and when he tried to apologize to her, she hit him with a pillar straight to the chin.

"Hello, Earth to Zuko. Anyone there?" Sokka asked snapping Zuko out of his memory

"Huh, What?" Zuko asked confused

"I was saying that you should go apologize to Toph once you start to feel better"

"Apologize!? I tried to apologize and her reply was heard clearly by my chin!" exclaimed Zuko pointing at his chin!

"Eh, That was in the heat of a moment . I'm sure she's cooled down by now." Sokka said nonchalantly while waving his hand in the air dismissing his words.

Zuko knew Sokka was right, he had to apologize to her. He knew it was his fault for not paying attention to where he was going, and from what Zuko had seen in her eyes she really was blind there's no way she could've known he was there.

"Alright I'll apologize when I get the chance."

***Ding Dong Ding Dong*** the bell rang signaling it was now time for lunch.

"Looks like your in luck, it's time for lunch, so go find her and get this over with as soon as possible." Sokka stated and with that he left.

"Wait how am I suppose to find her!?" Zuko asked but his question was left unanswered.

Zuko wandered the school looking for the small girl. He figured she was most likely a freshmen so he searched areas where freshmen were known to hang around but with no luck.

"Honestly, I have no clue how to find this girl" Zuko said annoyed from walking all over the school. Just as he was about to give up, he spotted her near a group of people that seemed to be her friends.

"Haha yeah I put him flat on his back." Toph proclaimed to the group of people surrounding her which consisted of a kid in a wheel chair, a bald air bender, a small tomboyish girl and a couple of other people.

"That'll teach him to pick a fight with me!" Toph continued as she stood up on a table

Zuko heard her gloating as he approached her and the group and it irritated him, but he wasn't going to let that get to him. No, he would do the honorable thing, and apologize , then go back to his regular depressing life.. "Be nice and try to look friendly" he told himself.

"Looks like he's back for a rematch" he heard the student in the wheel chair say.

Everyone in the group turned their attention toward him.

"Hello, Zuko here." He said with an awkward smile plastered onto his face

There was an awkward moment of silence until Toph finally decided to break it.

"What do you want?" Toph asked rudely

"I wanted to a-"

"Ask for a rematch?" Toph cut him off

"N-No, I wanted to apo- "

"Apologize and ask for forgiveness? Don't worry about it toots, I'm not interested in your apology. Now shoo." Toph cut him off once again

'D-Did she just shoo me!? and did she call me Toots!?' Zuko tought. One thing that Zuko hated more than being ignored was nicknames.

"So are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to leave?"

Zuko's blood began to boil and he snapped.

"You know what, I don't have to apologize to you! You should be the one apologizing to me! You evil little girl!"

Toph frowned

"Excuse me ,what did you just call me?" Toph asked

"He called you evil." said the bald air bender

"No, No that part's true, the part after that." said Toph

"Oh he said you were weak little blind girl." the tomboyish girl said

"What!?" Toph shouted angrily

I- I didn't say that!" Zuko retorted

"Smeller Bee stop instigating for your own amusement!" whispered the boy in the wheel chair

"Oh lighten up a bit Teo." Smeller Bee said

By now they once again had the attention of everyone around them.

"Well you know what jokes on you princess because this, 'weak little blind girl' just kicked your butt this morning!" Toph proclaimed for everyone to hear

The whispers from the crowd around them came once again.

"What they're at it again?"

"Looks like it"

"I told you The Dragon's though he wouldn't loose that easily!"

"Looks like round two's about to start"

"Pfftt, the only reason you hit me was because I wasn't ready! Otherwise you'd never be able to land a hit on me! yelled Zuko

"Oh yeah?!" Toph asked angrily

"Yeah!"

"Both of you stop it this instant!" the bald air bender joined in

"It's only the first day of school! You guys shouldn't be fighting! You should be making new friends not shouting at a complete stranger you just met!" the bald air bender lectured them.

"Aang you're such a buzz kill " said Smeller Bee

Aang gave her a quick glare and continued.

"Now come on you two hug, and lets start over!"

"Pffft!" both Toph and Zuko said in unison and they walked away in opposite directions.

"No guys wait!" Aang said but his words were ignored.

***Ding Dong Ding Dong*** the bell signaling lunch was now over rang.

"C'mon Aang let's go to class." Teo told him.

...

_'So much for being honorable.' _Zuko thought to himself as he walked towards his class.

**A/N : Haha I couldn't think of the noise besides "ring" for the school bell so I just put "Ding Dong" twice. Anyhow that's Chapter 3 I hope you guys enjoyed it R&R are greatly appreciated :3**


	4. Something Else

**Chapter 4 - Something Else**

**_1:00 P.M_**

Zuko sat at his desk thinking about the events that had just transpired. Today was turning out to be one of the worst days he'd ever had the displeasure of experiencing.

"Soooo, how'd it go? Did you apologize?" Sokka who was seated next to him asked.

"Tch" Zuko sucked at his teeth

"Uh oh, what happened!?" Sokka yelled out.

"Quiet!" the teacher yelled

"Sorry, Sorry!" Sokka apologized

"So,what happened?" Sokka whispered

Zuko remained silent. He wasn't proud of what he did, no he was the opposite of proud. Zuko's silence was all that Sokka needed, to know what had happened.

"Look Toph is a good friend of mine and she's Katara's best friend." Sokka continued.

_'That girl and Katara are best friends?' _Zuko thought as he looked to where Katara was seated ignoring the rest of what Sokka was saying.

Too distracted by his thoughts he hadn't realized Katara had turned around and caught him staring at her. She gave him a warm smile and a small wave, Zuko felt his face heat up and he looked away quickly.

"Great that just makes things even more complicated." He mumbled while looking out the class room window.

**_4:35 P.M_**

Zuko wandered the empty halls of the school as he headed toward room 2-B. Class had ended nearly two hours ago, and the only reason Zuko was still in the nearly empty school, was because he had left a folder with some important papers on his desk.

He approached the classroom and opened the door and his eyes widened with surprise when he saw "her", the blind girl named Toph standing in the corner of the room. Her sightless eyes staring at nothing.

Zuko recalled what Sokka told him and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he got nervous.

"Uh, H-Hey ...are you okay?" He asked her but received no answer.

"Whatever, it's not my problem" Zuko mumbled and walked past her toward his desk.

He picked up the folder and was about to walk off when he heard the blind girl say something.

"W-W-W-What are you doing!?" She asked with a panicked voice.

"Getting my things." Zuko answered confused by the sudden question.

"I-Isnt that S-Sokka's!?" She asked flustered

"N-No?, Why would it b-" Zuko was cut off as the blind girl suddenly attacked him. She grabbed the folder in his hands and tried to yank it out of his grip.

"Hey! Let Go!" Zuko yelled

"No! You let go!" Toph yelled back

Zuko became irritated, he didn't have time for this right now.

"Gah! I SAID LET GO!" he yelled once more and released a small burst of flame from his mouth that caused Toph to release her grip on the folder and fall on her bottom.

"What the heck is your problem!?" Zuko yelled at her.

Toph sat on the floor with a surprised expression on her face, but that didn't last long, after about two seconds she got up, frowning. She walked to the door, kicked it open and left.

"Tch, honestly." Zuko said to himself after she had left.

**_7:45 P.M_**

Zuko was at home helping his uncle serve the customers at the tea shop.

"Zuko you've done more than enough, why don't you go on and take a break." Iroh said to him

"Thanks Uncle" Zuko responded and accepted.

He hanged his apron in the kitchen, then headed to his room which was upstairs. Once upstairs Zuko decided he should start doing his homework. He pulled out his homework from his bag and he sat at the desk at the edge of the room and began working on it.

**_8:20 P.M_**

"All done." Zuko said after completing his homework.

_"I guess I should read those papers I received from the school."_ He thought to himself and he reached for the folder that he had fought off the little blind girl to keep.

As he pulled out the folder from his bag he saw an envelope fall onto the ground.

_"Huh? Was this inside?"_ He asked himself and he reached for the envelope.

"To Sokka" read the envelope. The sticker that held the envelope closed was in the shape of a heart.

_'Uh, This must've been what she was after' _Zuko thought.

"So she likes Sokka?" Zuko asked himself.

He felt something odd about the envelope it felt a bit to thin and light. He held the envelope up towards the light and then he noticed something...it was empty.

_'Honestly, this girl.'_ Zuko thought referring to Toph. He put the envelope back in his bag.

_'I'll return it to her tomorrow morning.'_ Zuko thought and he got back to what he was suppose to be doing.

**_2:20 A.M _**

_Zuko sat with Katara at the park watching and feeding the turdleducks _

_"Zuko there's something I need to tell you" Katara told him _

_"What is it?" he asked_

_'Zuko I lo-'_

**_*Clank Clank Clunk* _**

Zuko was jolted out of his dream when he heard a noise come from the kitchen. He got up and headed down stairs where it was pitch black. He made a small flame in his hand and began walking toward the kitchen.

"Uncle is that you?" Zuko questioned but no one answered.

He kept walking then he spotted something in his peripheral vision a small figure standing near the edge of the kitchen wall.

"Who's the-"

**_*Wha-tch* _**the sound of a whip cracking next to his ear made him stop talking.

"What the h-" He began but stopped when the small figure raise their hand.

**_*Wha-tch* _**

The whip cracked again and Zuko barely managed to dodged it. He couldn't use firebending, not inside the house, not unless he wanted to burn the entire house down.

**_*Wha-Tch* _**

The roar of the whip came again but Zuko dodged it by rolling away toward the light switch. He reached for the light switch and flicked it on. his eyes widened with surprise whe he got a good look at who the intruder was.

"T-Toph?!" Zuko yelled

His eyes widened even more when he looked at her face, her eyes were red and puffy, she had dark circles under them, and she had snot coming out from one end of her nose.

_'Was...she crying?'_ Zuko thought

**_*Sniff*_** is the only audible noise Toph made and she reached for whatever was near her and used it to wipe her nose

"Hey don't wipe your nose with my apron!" Zuko yelled not realizing he had admitted to having an apron.

"Better yet, what the heck are you doing in my house in the middle of the night!?" he continued

"Shut up! It's because of you that I couldn't sleep. You read it didn't you!? You know don't you!?"

_'What Is she talking about? Wait the envelope?' _Zuko remembered

"Are you talking about the Lov-" Zuko began

**_*Wha-tch* _**

"Shut up!" Toph interrupted him

She nearly hit him that time, he was now up against the wall and he had no where to go.

"I can't go on living now that you know." She said to him

"Then kill yourself, not me!" Zuko retorted, of course, he didn't mean it, it was just in "the heat of the moment" as Sokka called it.

"But I don't want to die! So instead I'll just make you forget by hitting you with a rock over the head!" Toph told him.

"That'll definitely kill me!" He yelled

"No,no, no you'll be fine." She said dementedly She raised her hand and was getting ready to whip him.

"It was empty! " Zuko yelled raising his arms to protect him from the whip.

"What?" Toph asked confused

The sting of the whip never came so when Zuko looked up and saw Toph frozen there with her hand in the air, waiting for an explanation, he knew this was his only chance of surviving.

"The envelope didn't have a letter inside it was completely empty" he explained to her

Toph could sense his heart beat and she could tell he was telling the truth.

She lowered her arm.

"Oh ...B-But that still doesn't change the fact that you know my secret! " She yelled embarrassed and she raised her arm once more.

"I - I can help you!" Zuko said to her

Help me?

"I can give you advice on how to get Sokka to like you!"

"What could you possibly know about liking someone?" She question

"I like someone too." Zuko said embarrassed

Who? Toph demanded to know

"Pfft I'm not telling you" Zuko said dryly

**_*Wha-Tch*_** Toph cracked the whip against the wall leaving a mark on it.

"Describe her then" Toph ordered as she cracked the whip.

"Ok ok, um , Uh She has tan skin , she has blue eyes she has a nice smi-"

"I don't care about what she looks like" Toph said as she pointed at her eyes.

"Describe her personality"

"Uh I guess Katara can be described as a kind person, she's also -"

"Katara? You like Katara?" Toph interrupted him

Zuko then realized he had said Katara's name while he was describing her.

"N-No! I never said that!" he denied

"One of the perks of being a blind earth bender is that I can tell when someone's lying by sensing their heartbeat, and your heart beat tells me you're definitely lying" Toph told him with a grin on her face

"That's impossible" Zuko replied

I'll prove it to you. I'll ask you some questions and you just have to answer yes or no." She told him

"Your on." Zuko replied confident that she was bluffing.

"Ok then, Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"N-no."

"Lie" Toph said

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Toph continued

"No!"

"Truth"

"Do you find me intimidating?"she asked

"No"

"You're lying" Toph said with a smirk

She continued asking him questions for the next five minutes. Getting each and every one of them correct .

"Haha! So you like Katara. Oh man you should really know your place." she mocked

"Pfft like you're one to talk." Zuko retorted

Zuko was about to ask Toph a question when he heard his uncle waking up. With out thinking he picked Toph up and carried her upstairs to his room.

"H-Hey wh-" Toph began but Zuko covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh! The last thing I need right now is my Uncle thinking I snuck a girl into the house." Zuko whispered

"Zuko is that you" Iroh said sleepily from behind the bedroom door.

He remained quiet hoping his Uncle would leave and go back to bed.

"Hm, I was certain I heard something. It must've been my imagination" Iroh said before walking back to his room and going back to bed.

Zuko waited until he was sure his uncle was asleep before letting go of Toph.

"You have to leave before my uncle wakes up again and finds you here." Zuko told her

"No." Toph replied

"What?"

"I said no. You said you'd help me with you know... Sokka" she told him

"I can't help you with that right now! But I promise I'll help you first thing in the morning so please just leave." Zuko practically begged her

"Fine." Toph replied

Zuko looked at the clock

'_Ugh, it's three in the morning. I can't let a her walk home alone let alone._' He thought as he got his shoes .He then walked with Toph to the door and they both went outside.

What're are you doing? Toph asked him

"I'll walk you home, who knows what'd kind of people you'd run into at this time"

"No thanks I can take care of myself, besides I live nearby and if I run into someone I have this." she gestured at her whip

That's when a question popped into Zuko's head. This girl was suppose to be blind how was she able to get around?

"How do you get around? You know because you're suppose to be ...you know."

"What? Blind ? Trust me I'm one hundred percent blind. At least from my eyes I am. l 'see' using my feet." She said pointing at her feet.

"Huh?"

"I can sense the seismic vibrations people give off. So in a way I'm not really blind."

"Riight." Zuko replied skeptically

"I can tell you don't believe me." she frowned.

"What about the letter?" Zuko asked her

"What about it?" She frowned and asked backed

"Well I'm pretty sure there was suppose to be a letter in the envelope. Did you write it?" He asked her

Of course not you idiot I'm blind. I asked my neighbor, who I met on the walk to school to write it for me. He must've forgotten to put the letter in the envelope.

"Oh" he replied

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said before walking away.

Zuko went back inside and up into his room, he laid down on his bed and right as he was about to fall asleep he cracked a smile when he realized the what she had just just said a moment ago was a joke, he let out a small chuckle.

_"Honestly, that girl...Is something else." _he tought before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**A/N: How did Uncle Iroh manage to sleep through all that yelling? He must be taking something else on the side with those cups of tea. xD I'm sorry for the OOC'ness I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. Anyhow I hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to review please :3**


	5. The Ticket

**Chapter 5 - The Ticket**

**_*Beep Beep Beep*_**

Zuko opened his eyes, for once the alarm managed to wake him. He rolled to his side and turned the alarm clock off and let out a yawn. He still felt tired after the events that had just occurred three hours ago.

After a cold shower Zuko felt refreshed and awake. He got dressed and headed downstairs so that he could eat his breakfast, in a peaceful silence like always. As he went down stairs he heard his uncle talking to someone.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I can't believe I forgot to put the letter inside!" Zuko heard his Uncle say.

"Nah don't sweat it, I don't think love letters are fashionable these days anyways."

"Hahaha, you might be right, I guess I'm just old fashioned" Iroh laughed

Zuko couldn't believe his ears. He ran toward the kitchen. Then he confirmed it with his own eyes.

"Toph!? What the heck are you doing here!?" he yelled irritated that she was ruining his daily routine.

"I'm just having some tea with my neighbor" Toph replied

"Th-...D-Did you just say neighbor?." Zuko said hoping he'd misheard her.

"Yup." Toph confirmed

"Young Toph here, lives in the huge apartment building next to our house." Iroh said as he served her a cup of tea

"He's the neighbor you were talking about last night!" Zuko said while pointing at his Uncle Iroh.

"Hm,Last night?" Iroh asked but was ignored

"Mhm" Toph replied

"I take you two know each other?" Iroh asked happily

Zuko looked at Toph as she sipped at her tea with her feet propped up on the table ...his side of the table.

"You could say that." He said irritated

"Nephew come sit down and join us for breakfast." Iroh told him.

Zuko complied, hoping that he would at least be able to eat his breakfast in silence like he did every morning. Contrary to what he hoped for, Toph began telling Iroh the story of how she "kicked his butt", when they first met. Iroh and Toph both laughed through the whole breakfast while Zuko sat there annoyed.

...

Once they were done eating breakfast Zuko and Toph left the house and began walking to school together.

"Hey, you better hold up on your promise, As soon as we get to school you better begin to mediate things between me and um...Sokka." Toph told mumbled with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"S-Sure." Zuko replied

"You know, If you play your cards right I might even set you up on a date with K-" Toph stopped when she heard some one call her name.

"Hey Toph! ...and Zuko?" Katara said confused at seeing these two together.

"Are you two friends now or something?" Katara asked both of them

_"Or something?"_ Zuko thought then he realized what she meant.

"N-" he was cut off the moment he began.

"Nah he and I just happen to live nearby each other." Toph said

"Oh you live around here Zuko?" Katara asked him

"Y-yeah" he said with a flustered face

"Why are you hear, don't you live on the opposite side of town?" Toph asked Katara

"Oh, I wanted to come pick you up" she answered

"Well, lets go" Toph told her

Toph and Katara were about to begin walking but Katara stopped.

"Aren't you coming Zuko?"Katara asked him

"Uh N-No, You two go on ahead I have to do something." Zuko lied he just didn't want to be with Katara while Toph was there.

Zuko watched as Katara and Toph began walking toward the school when Toph suddenly stopped and turned around, she looked straight at him despite being blind. She stood there for about five seconds then she grinned. It was the same devious grin that she had when she found out he liked Katara. She then turned around and continued walking until went out of his line of sight.

_"I see... so in order for me to get closer to Katara I have to help her out with Sokka first. ...She's my ticket into Katara's heart."_ he thought.

"Alright then." He said to himself and began walking.

**A/N: I changed one thing about the previous chapter, so that it could fit with this one better. It's nothing important just one small detail. Hope you enjoyed :3**


	6. Heart Shaped Cookies

**Chapter 6 - Heart Shaped Cookies**

Zuko paced trough the school looking for Sokka.

"The sooner I get this done the better it is for me." he thought as he weaved through the crowd of students in the hallways,but after after a few minutes he gave up.

"This is pointless. I'll never find him like this." he said to himself.

"Find who?" He heard Katara's voice ask him from behind

"U-uh no one! I mean your brother, Sokka."

"Oh, Sokka didn't come to school today, he woke up today with an upset stomach. Serves him right for eating that pizza even after he dropped it on the floor." She told him

"Why did you need something from him?" She asked him

"Uh no,no it's nothing." Zuko told her

"Well I have to turn these papers into the main office, I'll see you in class" she told him with her signature kind smile.

"Yeah, right, um I'll see you there too." he replied awkwardly

She chuckled at his response and then left.

Zuko berated himself for not being as "Suave" with the ladies as his best friend Sokka.

Zuko began walking towards his class when he spotted Toph with the same group of friends as before.

"Hey, uh Toph ...we need to talk." He said gaining the attention of the whole group.

"Gimme a second my disciples, I need to take care of some business." she told the group and walked away with Zuko.

The group just stared at the two weirdly as they walked away.

"Sooooo?" Toph asked

"Sokka's not here today, but I have a plan on how to get him to like you" Zuko told her

"Well don't hold back princess, spit it out!" she told him eagerly

Zuko good eye twitched at the nickname.

"There's a saying, that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." He told her

"Huh?" Toph asked confused

"Sokka like-, Sokka LOVES food" he said putting emphasis on the word "loves".

"I'm sure his ideal companion would be someone who could cook." He continued

Toph frowned she didn't like this idea.

"Uh. Hello I'm blind, how the heck am I suppose to cook anything." she said a bit irritated at the idea.

"Oh, ...right" Zuko said

A few seconds passed until Zuko spoke up.

"I- I can teach you how to make something simple for him." He told her

"Really?" Toph asked surprised by his offer.

"Yeah, I ju-"he stopped mid sentce

***Ding Dong Ding Dong*** the bell rang signaling it was now time to get to class.

"Ugh, we'll talk later." Toph said and she went to her class room, which evidently happened to be next to his class.

...

After school was over Zuko walked toward the exit where he spotted the small Earthbender waiting for him

"Uh-Hey" Zuko greeted her not really sure on what else to say.

"Lets start walking." she told him and he complied, and they began walking home together.

"So what were you saying before? you know ...about teaching me how to cook" she muttered shyly

Zuko cracked a small smile

Right, I just need to go to pick up some ingredients at the grocery store first.

"Can I go too?" she asked him

"Uh yeah sure." he replied

After walking for about fifteen minutes, they reached their homes.

I have to help my Uncle with the shop so I'll come get you after I'm done at around seven"

"Yeah ok" Toph said and she walked toward the huge apartment complex next to his house and walked inside.

...

After Zuko was done helping his Uncle with the shop. He went upstairs and got dressed in some casual clothes.

"I'll be back in awhile Uncle ."

"Don't stay out too long my nephew."

After he walked outside his house he headed toward his "neighbor's" den

He looked at the list of occupants and spotted the name "Bei fong"

"Room 12" he said to himself himself.

Zuko found the room he was looking. He went up to the door bell and rang it.

**_*Ding Dong*_** it rang but no one answered

***Ding Dong*** but again no one answered

***Ding Dong***

"_She must've fallen asleep."_ He thought to himself

"Toph! I'm coming inside." he yelled through the door and he began twisting the door knob.

The moment Zuko opened the door a foul stench escaped the room nearly causing him to puke on the spot.

"What the heck is up with this smell? It smells like something died in there."

Zuko thought for sure he'd find the bodies of The Blind Terror's victims in there. After regaining his composure he pinched his nose and peeked inside only to find something even more horrifying than what he'd thought.

There room was full of, half eaten boxes of moldy pizza in every corner of the room, cans of soda,juice, and energy drinks tossed all through out the place, and the floor was flooded with what seemed to be burger and candy wrappers.

"This girl is such a slob." He tought

He went from room to room, as he ran trough the lake of wrappers looking for Toph. After he searched every other room, he ran to the final room,that was sure to be Toph's. He opened the bedroom door and went inside.

"To-" he was about to yell at her but stopped when he saw her sleeping form huddled peacefully against the bed. Her porcelain skin glowing against the moon's light, her long raven black hair covered her like a blanket. She looked innocent.

"_She really does look like a doll, hand crafted and fragile." _He tought to himself

Zuko thought she looked like as if she needed to be treated like glass or she'd shatter into pieces if dropped. Of course, he knew this wasn't true.

"Tch. I guess I have time to clean this up." He said as he looked at his watch.

Zuko walked out the bedroom and closed the door lightly behind him.

"Ugh, where do I begin with this mess." he said and he began cleaning.

...

About An hour later Toph began to wake up.

**_*Sniff* *Sniff* _**

"Where am I? It smells different and nice" She mumbled still half asleep.

She got up off her bed and walked toward the door. She opened the door and stepped into the living room only to be surprised at what she felt and smelled or in this case didn't smell. There were no crumbling wrappers or left over candy sticking to her feet, she could feel the cold solid tiles of the floor, the putrid smell of decaying food was now replaced with the pleasant smell of Jasmine Tea.

"What ha-" she was cut off

"Oh you're awake." she heard a raspy voice say

He stopped dusting the roof and got off the wooden stool he was standing on.

"What are you doing inside my house without my permission you freak!" Toph said surprised that he was here

"Pffft! Like you're one to talk about intrusion of personal space! I came to get you because you said you wanted to come along to the grocery store! But you wouldn't even answer the door!" He retorted

"Ugh. Anyways just go get dressed, we still have time to go to the store." Zuko said trying to calm down.

...

After she got dressed they went outside and began walking the store. Which was only about five to six minutes away from where they lived.

When they arrived at the store Zuko stepped inside and Toph followed before stepping back outside after she realized the floor was made out of wood.

"Uh you go on ahead I'll wait here." she told him

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked confused

"Nothing"

"Well then come inside." Zuko told her irritated

"I- I can't." she replied

"Why not, Is the store not good enough for you?" Zuko mocked thinking she was just being a brat

"N-No"

"Then come inside!" he yelled at her

"I can't see on wooden floors she said as she pointed at the store's floors.

"Huh?" Zuko asked puzzled

I can't feel the vibration while standing on wood, so I truly do become blind. So just go and I'll wait for you here." She told him a hint of sadness in her voice.

"O-Oh... Ok" Zuko said and he stepped back inside the store began walking. He turned back and saw Toph standing there alone, as people both coming and leaving passed her by.

"Tch" he sucked his teeth and continued walking.

Toph stood there waiting, as she listened to the murmurs of a group of girls passing her.

"Did you see her eyes"

"Yeah, creepy right?"

"Why's she just standing there? What a weirdo." They began to laugh obnoxiously

She was used to this kind of thing by now, but of course that didn't mean their words didn't hurt.

"Tch" she sucked her teeth and was about to walk off, when a hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside the store.

"W-Who-" she began but was cut off

"Shut up." said a familiar raspy voice as he dragged her into the store

"W-What are you doing you idiot!? I can't see!" She told him as she struggled to break free against his grip.

"You'll be ok, just grab on to my shirt" Zuko told her.

He stopped walking when he saw the doubt in her face.

"Trust me" he told her reassuringly and he released her wrist.

"F-Fine." she said and she reached out to where she heard his voice coming from, and grabbed the edge of his shirt.

Zuko guided her through the store looking for the supplies he needed.

"You know this sort of makes you my seeing eye dog"

"Ugh" He replied

"So what exactly are you going to teach me how to make."

"Sugar Cookies." he said as he picked up a tube of already made cookie dough.

"Really!?" She asked excited

"Yeah." He replied

After Zuko bought all the supplies needed they headed to Toph's home to get started on the cookies .

"Alright. Lets get started" Zuko said as he got the tube of cookie dough and pulled the top off.

"First you have to flatten the dough using a rolling pin" he said as he laid the cookie dough on the counter and handed her the rolling pin.

That easy, I can flatten anything! Toph said confidently

She reached to see where the cookie dough was placed.

"Aha! There you are!"she said as she lifted her hand and

**_*Bam* _**

**_*Bam* _**

**_*Bam* _**

She began beating the living hell out of the cookie dough.

"Stop, Stop! You're suppose to roll the cookie dough not pound it!" He grabbed the rolling pin and got behind her.

He placed her hands on each side of the rolling pin and then he cover her hands with his own, and began moving the rolling ping forward and then backwards.

"Just keep doing this until its flat enough" he told her and then he let go of her hands.

She remained quiet,Toph was enjoying this she'd never been allowed to cook anything before

"Oh here put this on the dough" he said and he handed Toph a container

"What's this?" she asked feeling substance in the container.

"It sorta feels like sand".

"Its sugar" Zuko told her

"Oh" she said and she began adding the sugar

"There,that's enough." he told her and he took away the container.

"I have to go to the restroom, I'll be back in a sec." Zuko said and he left to take care of his business

Toph felt that the amount of sugar she used wasn't enough so when Zuko left she reached for the sugar container and began to add more.

"Hehe these will be the sweetes,most delicious cookies Sokka's ever tasted."

After Zuko came back, he told Toph to finish flattening the dough, once she was done Zuko took out some cookie cutters and handed the to Toph

"Here these are for cutting out the shape of the cookie." He told her as he handed her various cookie cutters of different shapes and sizes.

"Cool" Toph said as she felt out the shapes of the cookie cutters.

"So, um which one do you think , he'd like best?"

"Well since you're trying to tell him you like him, I think it'd be best if you used the heart shaped one" he said

"Uh yeah ok, and which one might that be?" she asked him

"Oh right" he said and he handed her the heart shaped cutter"

Once she was done cutting all the dough into hearts, he put the cookies in the oven.

"They should be done in a bit" Zuko told her and he sat down across from her.

"So, how do you plan on giving him the cookies?"

"I- I haven't thought about that yet "she told him

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll think of something." He said trying to sound encouraging

"Yeah hopefully."

A few minutes had passed and Zuko was beginning to get sleepy.

_***Beep beep Beep***_

"The cookies are done!" Toph yelled excited

Zuko chuckled at her enthusiasm and went to get the cookies out of the oven. He brought them over on a plate and set them on the table.

Toph picked up a cookie but stopped right as she was about to bite it.

"Hm, is something wrong?" Zuko asked as he leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand.

"I want Sokka to be the first one to taste them. " She said

Zuko smiled and got up from his seat and wrapped the cookies with his handkerchief.

"Here these are for you to give to Sokka." he told her and handed her the cookies. "

She took the cookies and held them closely as if they'd fly away if she let them go.

"Well I'm going home." Zuko told her but she didn't say anything back.

He walked toward the door and opened it, he looked back before stepping outside.

"Bye" he told her but once again she didn't reply .

Zuko left her house and and went to his own home to get some sleep.

...

After Zuko had left, Toph sat in her bed still holding the handkerchief wrapped cookies

"Thanks" Toph said as she held the cookies close to her chest.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Feel free to point out any typos or grammar errors. Also are you guys having trouble reading it the way I write? If so please tell me what I can do to improve. I probably should've mentioned this in the first chapter but this is the first FanFic I've ever written. :0**


	7. Lost My Pieces

"Seconds!" Toph yelled as she handed Zuko her bowl.

"R-right." He said as he took the bowl and filled it with more rice.

"W-Wait, what are you doing here so early in the morning again!?" He asked her, irritated that once again she was ruining his routine.

"Hm?" Toph replied

"Uncle, aren't you bothered by this one bit?" He said

"Not at all my nephew, Toph here is so tiny she takes up so little space, plus every time she comes over you're much more lively."

"Ugh." Zuko said and he handed Toph the bowl of rice.

Once they were done eating Zuko got up and walked to the door.

"C'mon it's time to go." he told her

Toph got up and followed Zuko out the door, and together they walked to school. On the way to school Zuko noticed a couple of students staring at them. It was normal for Zuko to receive stares, but today their stares felt...different.

Once they arrived at school Zuko dropped Toph off at her class which was next to his. He received a couple more stares with some added murmurs.

"So do you have a plan on how to give Sokka the cookies.?" Zuko whispered

"T-T-The Cookies!?" Toph yelled after she realized she had forgotten them.

"I forgot them at home, I have to go get them!" She continued

"You can't, class is about to start." Zuko told her, but she ran off.

"What's up with her?" He heard Sokka ask from behind him. He turned around to look at him and saw Katara next to him.

"U-Uh no clue." he said and walked into the class room.

...

_"I wonder when she'll give them to him."_ Zuko thought. Class was nearly over and he hadn't heard or seen Toph since the morning.

"Hey Zuko Katara and I are going to that new restaurant after school want to come?" Sokka asked snapping Zuko out of his thoughts.

"No thanks, I have things to do." He told him

"Oh come on, you need to loosen up a little, have some fun once in awhile." Sokka told him

**_*Ding Dong Ding Dong*_** the bell rang

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Sokka said as he packed his things and left.

"Yeah" Zuko replied as he looked out the window, wondering what happened with Toph and the cookies.

Zuko got up from his desk and walked into the hall, as he passed class "2-A" he saw Toph sitting alone in the now empty class room with the cookies, wrapped in a small bag.

"What happened?" He asked her but she remained silent

"Why didn't you give those to Sokka"

"I- I fell" she muttered

"What?" Zuko asked confused

She picked up the bag and shook it. Zuko knew from the sound of it that the cookies were now nothing more than a bunch of broken pieces.

"On my way back I tripped and fell on top of the cookies, and I can't give them to him like this." She told him with a sad voice.

"These cookies were just a waste of time." She continued

Zuko took a step towards her and snatched the bag out of her hands

"W-What are you doing?" She asked alarmed by his actions

Zuko took one of the pieces and put it in his mouth.

A few seconds passed

He then lifted the bag and and poured all the remaining pieces into his mouth.

"They're delicious." He told her

"It's a shame you couldn't give them to him. Maybe next time."

Toph listened to his heart beat and smiled.

They both heard the sound of the class room door closing.

"Who's th-" Zuko began but was cut off by Toph's roaring stomach.

"C'mon lets go I'll make you something to eat."

"Ok" she replied smiling

...

The next day when Toph and Zuko arrived to school, everyone on campus looked at them and began to whisper. Making Toph stop sipping at her juice box.

"You think it's true?"

"Maybe"

"Sure looks like it"

"Yeah I heard the-"

"If you monkeys have something to say then speak up!" Toph said irritated by all the whispering

Everyone became quiet not wanting to face "The Blind Terrors" wrath. After no one spoke up, Toph got back to her juice box.

"Oh hey Zuko, and Toph."

"H-Hey Katara." Zuko said with a light blush on his face.

"So I guess it's true then?" She asked them both

"Huh? What is?" Zuko asked as Toph continued to sip at her juice.

"That you two are dating." She stated

Zuko's mind went blank, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. Meanwhile Toph was fighting for dear life as she had started chocking on the juice.

**_*Cough, Cough*_**

W-Where the heck did you hear something like that!? Toph yelled

"From Sokka." Katara told her and moved to the side only to reveal Sokka talking to a group of students."

"Yeah, so I was going over to ask Toph if she wanted to come with Katara and I, to that new burger place. Then when I went into the class room there I saw them, feeding each other cookies."

"No way!" Smeller Bee said

"Yes, Yes way! They were all like 'say ah' and stuff. I guess that's what Zuko meant when he said he had 'things to do'." Sokka told the group

"I guess it makes sense now, the other day I did see them buying groceries together and Toph didn't seem to want to let go of him." said Aang

"Yeah and lately see them walking to school together too." Smeller Bee added.

Both Toph and Zuko couldn't believe their ears as they stood there speechless.

...

After school had ended Toph & Zuko were at the Jasmine Dragon or better yet Zuko's home.

"_How am I suppose to get Katara to like me with a rumor like that floating around all over the school. Sokka you imbecile!"_ Zuko thought to himself.

"It's getting late" Toph spoke up and got out of her seat. She hadn't said a word since the morning.

Zuko looked at his watch and it was only six.

Toph took a step towards the door but stopped.

"You know, those cookies tasted terrible didn't they?" She told him

"What?" Zuko asked confused

"I could tell by your heart beat that you were lying when you said they were delicious, plus when I fell on the cookies I was so mad that I ate some of the pieces, they tasted terrible." She laughed

"But you still ate them all." she said more to herself than to him

Zuko smirked as he remembered the taste

_"They were way to sweet"_ he thought in his mind

"It's all my fault. If I didn't hang around with you as much as I do, the rumors would've never started. Its just your place was really warm and cozy, it felt nice compared to what I'm used to.

Ever since Zuko found out Toph was living alone, he wondered where her parents were, But he knew it wasn't his place to ask.

"I'm going to confess to Sokka tomorrow, I'll clear up the rumors and we'll go back to just being neighbors." She said and continued walking towards the door but stopped once more

"Bye Zuko." She said and with that she left.

"Did she just call me by my name?" Zuko asked himself.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed also d****on't forget to review pretty please :3**


	8. Confession

It was early in the morning and today both Zuko and Iroh sat at the table eating the breakfast Zuko had made for them in silence.

"Where's, Toph is she still asleep?" Iroh asked breaking the silence

Zuko ignored his question, and continued eating.

"Did you two fight?"

"No Uncle. It's nothing like that" Zuko answered and he reached to grab seconds, he then realized he had subconsciously cooked too much food...he'd made enough for three.

He looked through the window, and towards the apartment complex.

"Tch." He sucked at his teeth

...

Later that day Zuko had arrived at the main gate of the school.

_"I wonder if-"_

**_*Thud*_**

Zuko looked at the person he had bumped into and saw that it was Toph.

Toph had a displeased look on her face

"Hey watch wh-" she stopped when she recognized his heart beat.

She looked away from him as her face changed from displeased to sad.

"H-Hey" he said but she walked away without saying a word.

Zuko went through the gate and as he turned a corner he saw that the campus was destroyed pillars of earth stick out from nearly every where.

"Uh,Sifu Hotman" he heard someone say

_"What did he just call me?" _Zuko thought and turned to look at whoever it was. It was Aang.

"Smeller Bee and I wanted to apologize to you for starting rumors that weren't true about you and Toph." Aang said and he nudged Smelled Bee with his elbow

"Uh,yeah sorry" Smeller Bee told him half heartedly.

He felt a finger lightly tap his shoulder, he turned and saw Katara standing there.

"K-Katara?"

"Hey, Zuko I just wanted to say sorry as well, I shouldn't have just assumed something like that. _'I'm absolutely not going out with Zuko were just neighbors, thats all.' _is what she told me. It seems she wanted me specifically to understand it wasn't true. I should've known it was a lie, Sokka just loves to tell stories." She told him

Zuko walked away without saying a word. He went to the second floor of the school and stepped into one of the empty class rooms, and walked toward the window.

"_Weren't you going to confess today, what are you doing worrying about me."_ he thought as he looked out the window. He looked at his watch

"I should get to class." he said to himself and began walking. but stopped when he heard someone yell outside the window he ran back toward the window and looked down and saw Toph and Sokka standing there.

"S-S-Sokka!" Toph yelled

"Hm?" Sokka questioned

"I- I uh... I have feelings..ummmm..." Toph began

"_Idiot what are you doing confessing first thing in the morning, if things don't go well, it's going to be one hell of a bad day"_ Zuko thought as he put his back against the wall and continued listening.

"I um have um feelings fo-"

"Wait, wait I think I know where this is going." Sokka interrupted her

"But let me just make things clear. Aren't you and Zuko dating?" He asked

"N-No, that's just you misunderstanding things, theres nothing between us." Toph stated

"So, you don't like Zuko?" Sokka asked her

"Its not like that! He and I are just neighbors thats all."

"I see, then do you dislike him?

Toph stood there surprised by the sudden question. She let a few seconds pass before opening her mouth.

"I- I don't dislike him." She mumbled

"But it's not like that, you see Zuko umm..food! Yes, Zuko cooks delicious food! He taught me how to cook and, he cheers me up. He even lied to me to make me feel better." She smiled at the memory

Toph got a serious look on her face.

"He supported me, and because of his support I'm able to stand here in front of you like this ...Sokka I love you!"

Zuko cracked a smile when he heard her confess

"Good job" he thought

There was a silence, only a few seconds had passed since Toph confessed, but to her it felt like hours as she waited for him to respond.

"Ya know not alot of people are capable of thinking of Zuko the way you just did."

"Huh?" Toph said confused

"And that look you had on your face while you were talking about him. I've never seen you with that look before." He continued

"W-what look?" Toph said as she reached for her face embarrassed

"I think, that now you and I can become even greater friends." Sokka told her

"Friends?" Toph asked the disappointment in her voice could be heard clearly

"Yes, friends." Sokka repeated

"We should really get to class the bell is going to ring any minute." Sokka told her and he began walking to class.

Toph stood there with her head facing the ground letting her bangs completely hide her face. Her eyes were watery, and she felt like destroying the entire school.

"You're not going to cry are you?" A raspy voice said surprising her.

"W-What are you doing here? Were you eaves dropp-"s

N- Not on purpose" he cut her off

Toph frowned and wiped her eyes with her arm then she began walking toward the main gate of the school.

"Where are you going? Class is about to start" Zuko told her

"Home." she replied and continued walking.

"Tch. You haven't eaten anything right? I'll make you some breakfast." He said and he began walking behind her.

"What are you doing? If you and I start to hang out, people will begin to misunderstand again."

"If they do, this time I'll be the one to clear the misunderstanding. I'm not as nice as you are" he joked

"But you don't have to help me anymore." she told him with a sad look her face

"I know I don't have to help. You and I...We both have something in common, and we will both win over the the hearts of the ones we love by helping each other." He told her

Toph didn't say anything instead she took a step toward him.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Zuko asked, and she replied to him by punching his arm.

"Ow, what was that for" he asked her

"C'mon, we have to come up with a plan I'm not giving up on Sokka. I'll definitely win him over." She told him ignoring his question.

"Yeah, sure." Zuko replied with a smirk on his face, and they began walking home.

Toph had small smile on her face as she recalled his words

_"We, huh"_ she thought in her head.

**_*Ding Dong Ding Dong*_** the bell rang in the distance signifying the beginning.

**A/N: Well that's the last chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed it... Just kidding hehe theres still much more to come. Anyhow thanks to all of you guys that are reading I greatly appreciate it! :D Don't forget to** **review :3**


	9. A Helping Hand

Today was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining,the birds were singing and there was a light morning breeze, that would pass by every so often.

"Huuuuuuuuuoooouuaahaaa" Toph yawned

"Why are we up so early on a Saturday morning again?" Toph asked Zuko as they walked.

"I already told you, I have to stock up on groceries." Zuko told her

"Why's it so far away? Can't we just go to the grocery store near our block? And more importantly why do I have to come?"

"There's a sale going on, where we're going, and because you are the one eating all the food at my house, that's why!"

"Ok, ok! There's no need to yell, you grumpy old man "

"You-..Ugh nevermind."

Toph grinned as she was once again victorious.

"Hey, Princess can we stop by a restaurant and grab a bite to eat "

"No. No getting side tracked if we're late there'll be nothing left for us to take."

"This sucks" Toph said and they continued walking

They'd been walking for a while until Zuko stopped when he spotted Katara at a small farm watering plants using her bending.

Zuko watched her with amazement in his eyes, she moved so elegantly, it was like watching snake charmer, she waved her arms and like a snake the water rose from the nearby water supply she had and she deployed it onto the plants. She moved to the next row of plants and then repeated this process.

"Hey, Sugar Queen!" yelled Toph startling her and making the water she was currently bending fall onto the ground. There was only one person who called get that.

"Hey, Toph and...Zuko. You two sure seem to be getting along" she told them with a genuine kind smile

Toph frowned and tried her best to glare at Katara. Katara just let out a small chuckle.

"So what? Do you work here or something?" Toph asked her

"Uh, I guess you could say that." Katara told her

"Are you done watering the plants dear?" Asked an elderly voice

Zuko turned to see who it was and saw an little old lady.

"Not yet, Gran Gran" Katara told her kindly

"Oh my, are these you're friends?" The elderly lady known as Gran Gran asked

"Yeah, these two are Toph and Zuko. Guys this is my Grandma Kanna " she told them

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She told them both.

Zuko began to get nervous, this was probably as close as he was going to get to meeting Katara's parents.

"Uh, yeah It's a pleasure to meet you too Gran Gran, I mean Kanna, I mean m'am."

Kanna chuckled at his response. Kanna looked at the young boy and knew straight away why he was so nervous. A devious grin creeped up on her face.

"Katara where's your brother?" Kanna asked her even though she already knew the answer

"He didn't want to help out, so he went back home." Katara said the with a hint of anger & annoyance in her voice.

"Ah that boy... If only there were a strong young man here to help you."

Zuko ears twitched, if there was ever a chance to spend some time with Katara this was it.

"Wait you look pretty strong, won't you please help my dear little granddaughter?"

"Gran, Gran!" Katara said as she started blushing from embarrassment.

"He can't. We have to go to -" Toph was stopped by a hand that covered her mouth.

"O-Of course I can!" Zuko told them

Toph frowned and bit his hand

"Ow!" Zuko yelled in pain

"What happened to no getting side tracked or they'll take all the food" Toph whispered angrily

"I never said something like that!" he lied

"Yeah whatever you hypocrite"

Both Katara and Kanna looked at the two of them arguing and chuckled.

...

After Zuko and Toph and were finished arguing. Toph to let him help.

"S-so what can I do to help?" Zuko asked walking over to Katara.

Katara smiled thankfully at his offer to help.

"Follow me, I have to plant some seeds, the bags are in the garden shed and they're too heavy for me to carry." She said with a smile and began walking

"Uh y-yeah ok" he responded and followed behind her

Wait what am I suppose to do? Toph yelled

"You're an earth bender aren't you dear?" Kanna asked

"Only the greatest on the planet." Toph stated

"Oh really? Then could you do me a favor and soften up the soil then part it into rows."

"Ha! That sounds like slave labor no thanks."

"Oh, ok I understand dear, it's just I figured that for The Greatest Earth Bender on the planet this would be nothing. I guess I was wrong."

"That is nothing!" Toph told her

"Oh really? Prove it."

"Fine"

Toph stomped her foot onto the ground and with a twist of her foot the dirt in front of her softened. She then flicked her wrist and parted the soil into rows straight down to the end.

"Oh my" Kanna said

"See, I told you" Toph said

"Well thank you dear" Kanna said and walked away

I took Toph a while before she realized she had been tricked and she frowned.

"That old h-" she stopped mid sentence and sat on the grass

"I wonder what's taking them so long" Toph said referring to Katara and Zuko.

...

Meanwhile in Katara and Zuko had just arrived at the shed. Katara opened the door and stepped inside

"Don't let that door close behind you or else we'll be stuck in here until somebody comes looking for us."she told him

"Y-yeah ok" he said and stepped inside.

"Ah there's the seeds" she said.

As they both reached out to grab the bag their hands touched. They both quickly retracted their hands."

"U-Uh sorry" Zuko told her blushing madly

"N-No there's nothing to apologize for" she told him with a slight blush

"A-Anyways we should get this out of here Toph's probably dying of boredo-" she was cut off by the sound of the shed door closing

Both Katara and Zuko looked at the shed door and ran to it. After a few minutes of trying to open it they gave up.

"Look like we're stuck here. Gran Gran must've closed it thinking that there was no one in here."

Zuko stood there quiet as nervous as he could possibly be.

"Stand back" he told her seriously as he got into a stance.

"What are you- Don't"

Zuko kicked the door as hard as he possibly could only to hurt his leg as the door stood there still in tact.

"What kind of Idiot reinforces a shed door, but forgets to put a handle on the inside." Zuko said as he clutched his hurt leg, he himself feeling like an idiot for trying seem "_cool_".

"An idiot named Sokka" She laughed lightly and bended some water out of her pouch and onto her hands. She approached him and put her hands on his leg. They began to glow and his leg started to feel better.

"We'll just have to wait until someone realizes we're not there. and they come looking for us." She told him as she put the water back into her pouch.

"T-Thanks" he told her as he rubbed his leg. It was amazing the pain was all gone

"No need to thank." Katara smiled

Zuko looked away as he started to blush.

..

After about 2 hours of just sitting there in an awkward silence Katara decided to speak up.

"Um, I know It's none of my business but if you don't mind could you tell me about how you got your scar?" She asked him making Zuko drop all signs of nervousness.

"I'd rather not" he told her

She sensed the hurt in his voice and so she got up and sat in front of him.

Zuko looked up and locked his golden eyes, with her deep blues. She began to reach for his face or specifically his scar but he stopped her just like he had in the infirmary.

He still wasn't ready..not yet He had to confess to her first.

"Katara, I -"

**_*BANG*_** the shed door flew open

"You think you can just ditch me and leave out there in the in the heat of the sun starving to death!" Toph's yells were directed at Zuko. After a while she stopped and stared at them with her blank eyes.

"What are you guys doing in here anyways?" Toph asked

Zuko let go of Katara's hand and quickly got up blushing.

"C'mon we should finish planting the seeds" he said as he picked up the bag and left the shed.

...

After Toph and Zuko were done helping out, they left the small farm, and headed home after Zuko had decided it was too late to go to the store.

"Gah, what a waste of a day"Toph exclaimed

As Kanna watched the two leave her farm she chuckled lightly. As she recalled witnessing something interesting. That no one else knew she had seen.

"Interesting" Kanna said to herself and went back to her farm.

**A/N: What did Kanna see? What do you guys think? Anyhow feel free to give me your thoughts on this chapter. :) **


	10. Routine

Zuko walked down the hall of the apartment complex with a basket of Toph's clean laundry in his hands. Once he reached her door he pulled out a key and inserted it into the key hole and turned it.

*click* the door unlocked and he stepped inside

Zuko set the basket of clothes down on her living room floor and then headed towards her room and gently tapped his hand against the door.

**_*Knock Knock Knock*_**

"Hey, It's time to get up." he told her through the door but she didn't answer. He sighed and cracked her door open and peeked his head inside, the first thing he saw where her clothes tossed all over the bedroom as if a small hurricane had just swept by the room, then he spotted her on the bed, covered by her blankets, and still sound asleep.

"Tch, honestly can you be any more of a slob?" He muttered quietly.

It was true, even though Toph was blind Zuko knew she was perfectly capable of folding and putting away her own clothes. But she just refused to do something "so boring" as she put it.

He took a couple of steps and stopped in front of her bed.

"I said it's time to get up." He told and he pulled the covers off of her. Revealing the small doll like girl muttering in her sleep.

"I- want an omelette with extra ketchup" Toph muttered still asleep.

"If its food you want then I'll make you whatever you want, so get up." he told her a bit demandingly, as he began cleaning her room.

After he was done cleaning up her clothes he looked at Toph and she was still asleep.

"Tch, we're going to be late for school ...again" he said to himself and walked out of her room, the sound of the bedroom door closing waking Toph.

"...Zu...ko" She muttered as she began to wake up to the pleasent smell of eggs being cooking.

She got out of bed with small smile that even she wasn't aware of.

It was nice, waking up and not being alone.

**A/N: Hey! I know this chapter is short...well shorter than usual but I hope you guys like it. :3 Just incase you you didn't catch on Zuko's sentence about "being late again " implies that they've been doing this routine for a couple of days now. Also the reason Zuko is washing her clothes ...I don't have to explain do I? Anyhow thank you guys for reading. :)**


	11. Tangled

_***Om nom nom***_

Zuko watched in horror as Toph chewed her omelette loudly and with her mouth open spraying little bits of food everywhere. He was sure she was only doing it to annoy him.

"Can you eat any louder?" Zuko asked sarcastically the annoyance in his tone clearly detectable.

"Sure can. Watch"

_***OM NOM NOM***_

"Ugh, it's my own fault for provoking her" he thought to himself and he leaned his cheek on his hand as he watched her eat or better yet devour her food.

"So have you thought of a Plan-B on how you're going to win Sokka over?"

Toph stopped chewing her food.

"Um...no..actually...I was kinda hoping that'd you'd come up with a plan." She muttered shyly

"... I figured as much, anyways just hurry up and finish eating already." He told her, and she listened.

Once Toph was finished eating her breakfast they began their small walk to school.

After they arrived at the school Zuko walked with Toph to her class.

"So what's the plan?" Toph asked before entering the class

"I don't know yet." Zuko answered

"Maybe I s-"

"Morning you two" Sokka's voice interrupted her.

"Hey." Zuko said and he glanced over at Sokka before turning his gaze over to Toph. She just stood there with a blush on her face unable to speek.

"Is something wrong with Toph?" Sokka asked

"Yeah..actually there's a lot wrong with her." Zuko muttered the last part, earning him a kick to the shin

Sokka smiled at them and placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Lets get to class or you'll be late again." Sokka told him and together they went to their class.

"Yeah." he replied and looked at Toph one last time before going to class.

...

Moments before school was over Zuko sat in class, ignoring the teacher's rant about chakras, as he stared out the window, trying to come up with a plan for Toph.

"So I was thinking that we should get together and hang out at Kyoshi-Bucks after school. What do you think?" Sokka whispered over to Zuko.

"Hm?" Zuko questioned

"Oh but Katara can't come she's going to visit Gran Gran" Sokka continued. Then an Idea struck Zuko.

"Uh yeah, sounds great" he replied

"Ok then- wait really?" Sokka questioned

"Huh?" Zuko asked confused

"It's just you've never accepted any of my invitations before" Sokka told him

"Well if you don't want me to come then don't invite next time."

"No, no, no it's nothing like that, I'm just a bit surprised is all, anyways I'll meet you guys there I have something's to do at home first."

**_*Ding Dong Ding Dong*_** the bell rang and every student began packing up their belongings

"So I'll meet you guys there then." Sokka said as he packed his things and ran out the door.

"Later Toph!" He yelled as he passed her

"B-B-Bye!" Toph said with a blush

Zuko looked up and saw Toph waiting for him at the door. He got up from his desk and walked towards her.

"I have a plan."

"Really?" Toph said as her face lit with excitement

"Yeah, but first we have to get you ready for your 'date'." He told her

"D-D-Date!?" Toph asked surprised by the sudden statement

"I'll explain on the walk home."

Moments later Toph and Zuko began walking home

"So, Sokka agreed to go on a d-date with me?" Toph asked shyly

"Uh no, not exactly" Zuko replied and he saw her frown

"Then what did you mean by date?" She questioned

"We're going to wait for Sokka to meet us at Kyoshi-Bucks and once Sokka shows up, I'll make an excuse and leave. Then the two two of you will be alone as if it were date"

"I'll be on a date with Sokka?" She said to herself

Zuko smirked as he saw her smiling.

...

Moments later after they had arrived at Toph's apartment Zuko was waiting for her in the living room, as she finished showering.

"Tch, for someone who put up such a huge fight against showering, she sure is taking a long time." He muttered and looked at his watch.

A few seconds passed and Zuko heard the shower knobs turn, and the water stopped running through the pipes in the wall. Then he heard the bathroom door open.

"It's about ti-" Zuko stopped mid sentence and he turned his eyes widened and he turned as a red as a tomato.

"Woah, what's wrong? Your heart's beating like crazy."

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes!" Zuko yelled as he closed his eyes and turned away.

"Huh?" Toph asked and she reached to touch her shirt only to feel her skin.

"Y-Y-You pervert!" You saw didn't you!" She yelled out embarrassed

"N-No I didn't see anything!" He said defensively as he turned to face her before quickly turning back around.

"I can tell your lying!" She exclaimed.

"J-Just go get dressed already!" he told her, and she went on to her room.

...

A few minutes later, both of them were sitting on the living room couch, in an awkward silence and a slight blush on both their faces.

Zuko glanced over at Toph and saw her sitting there with her hair tangled up and still wet.

"Go brush and blow dry your hair." He told her breaking the silence

"I don't have a blow dryer." She replied

"Oh"

**_*Awkward Silence*_**

"We have to go in a bit,so finish getting ready" he continued and got out of his seat.

"I- I can't go, I can't show up like this, I bet I look horrible" she said with a small frown.

"It doesn't matter what you look like." Zuko told her but she didn't budge.

Zuko sighed as he walked towards Toph and sat behind her his legs surrounding hers, and he took a deep breath

Toph sat there eyes wide in surprise by his actions, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she felt his hot breath against her ear.

"W-W-What are you doing y-you pervert" she stuttered

"I-It's not like that! I'm drying your hair you idiot!"

"O-Oh" Toph muttered

"_Honestly_." Zuko thought in his head as he took another deep breath and exhaled onto her.

"Perv."

"Ugh."

...

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying. Don't forget to review if you're enjoying! :3. ****Also I'd like to thank everyone thats taken the time to review or even just read my crummy little story, It makes me happy knowing there are people out there who are actually reading and enjoying this. So thank you guys! :)**


	12. Unexpected

"Where's Sokka?" Toph asked impatiently for the hundredth time

"I don't know." Zuko replied irritated for the hundredth time.

Both of them were sitting across from each other at a booth waiting for Sokka's arrival so that they could initiate the plan.

"When do you think he'll get here?" She asked

"You know, you're so eager for him to show up but when he does, you'll just freeze up like always." Zuko muttered quietly to himself but Toph was able to hear him.

"L-Like you're one to talk I've heard the way you are around Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled and she slammed her fist on the table.

"That's not t-"

"Zuko?" a female voice interrupted him.

"Huh" Zuko said as he turned to whoever it was that had called out his name

"Ty Lee?"

"I knew it was you! There's only one person with a voice like that!" She said gleefully as she approached him.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked her

"Oh me, I'm just waiting for Sokka." She said cheerfully

"Oh" Zuko said as he looked over at Toph, and felt her killer intent from knowing that the plan wasn't going to work.

Ty Lee looked toward the direction Zuko was staring at and spotted the unfamiliar small girl.

"Oh hi there, my name's Ty Lee" she said as she stuck out her hand. Toph merely ignored her and crossed her owm arms.

"Hmmm" Ty lee said with a pout as she retracted her hand and sat down next to Zuko.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked Zuko

"Same as you, waiting on Sokka."he replied

"Oh really!? What a coincidence huh" Ty lee said as she put her hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"So how come we never go out anymore? You know just you and me?" She asked in a flirtatious tone, a playful smile plastered onto her face making Toph narrow her eyes.

"We've never even 'gone out' once before." Zuko responded dryly

"Why is that?" Ty Lee asked playfully as she scooched over closer to him pressing her shoulder against his.

"Hey! Aren't you a two a little too close." Toph told them with a hint of irritation in her tone. Earning her a stare from both of them.

"The only reason we even talk to each other is because you're friends with Azula" Zuko said bluntly as he separated himself from Ty-Lee.

"That's not true Zuko! You and I are friends it doesn't matter how we met." She told him

"My, my I certainly hope I'm not interrupting anything." an unexpected but familiar voice said from behind them

"Azula?"

"In the flesh" she responded.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked bitterly

" Oh how does that saying go? _'Speak of the Devil and she shall appear'_." Azula told him with a smirk.

"Aren't you suppose to be out modeling and traveling the world?" he told her the bitterness in his tone never fading one bit.

"Now, now Zuzu is that really any way to treat your dear sister after so long?"

"Zuzu?...p..pfft" Toph muttered as she tried her best to suppress a laugh her. Zuko glared at her and let out a small growl of annoyance before quickly turning his attention back to Azula.

"Relax Zuzu, I'm just in town for the day so I thought I'd surprise you." She said with a devious smile on he'd face

"Well Im surprised, now you can go."

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late" A voice yelled out gaining everyone's attention.

"You finally made it Sokka!" Ty lee said as she jumped out of her seat and gave him a hug"

Toph frowned and she clenched her tiny little fist resisting, the urge to bury this overly energetic girl who was currently hugging Sokka.

After Ty-Lee let Sokka go he was surprised to see that Azula and was amongst them.

"Azula?"

"Ah if if isn't ...hmm what was your name again?"

Sokka! My name is Sokka! How do you not remember me, we've met like 6 times already!

"I tend to forget the names of people who are insignificant." She shrugged

"Insignifi-,gah whatever, so what brings you to town?

"Oh just checking up on my dear brother is all."

"Well if that's the case, why don't you join us?" Sokka said earning him a death glare from Zuko which he shrugged off.

"Well if you insist." Azula's replied and she took a seat next to Ty-Lee.

Moments later they were all sitting together with Toph and Sokka on one side and Azula, Ty-Lee, and Zuko on thee other.

"So where's Mai?" Ty-Lee asked curiously, making Zuko ears twitch at the mention of her name.

"She said she wasn't ready to come back yet. Whatever that's means." Azula replied smirkin and directing the last part of that sentence towards Zuko.

Zuko stood up from his seat and everyone excluding Toph looked at him.

"Where ya going?" Sokka asked him

"The restroom." He lied, in reality all he wanted was to be alone for a few seconds.

"Oh well, I'll be rooting for you."

Zuko's eye twitched at his crude comment and he continued walking until he entered the rest room.

"Sooooo" Sokka said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get us ladies something to drink." Azula told him

"Pffft, You're not the boss of m-" he stopped when he felt Azula's glare on him.

"Uh, Yeah right away!" Sokka said as he stood up and got in line to order. Leaving the three girls alone.

Azula looked at her nails before fixing her eyes on the blind girl in front of her and smirking.

"Who is she?" Azula asked Ty-Lee

"Um, I don't really know, she was here with Zuko when I got here." Ty-Lee whispered

"Ah, I see." Azula responded her interest peaked.

"Hmmm,so, are you the one, my brother left Mai for?" Azula asked Toph

"Huh?" Toph thought but didn't say anything.

"Ah so she doesn't speak. Very well, how would you feel if I had Ty-Lee here steal you're boyfriend away."

"He's not my boyfriend." Toph replied plainly and bluntly.

"Oh, I guess that make sense, I didn't think Zuko would go for some one so tiny."

Toph narrowed her eyes at the mention of her statement. Azula noticed the girls reaction and smirked crept her face.

"I mean seriously you are so tiny, Zuko would have to be plowed on cactus juice to even consider something like that." Azula continued

Toph was loosing her patience's with this woman. Meanwhile Zuko had just come out of the rest room and was heading back when he heard the two of them arguing.

"Even your clothes are so sm-" Azula was stopped when Toph's hand crashed into her face making a loud "Slap" noise gaining everyone in the buildings attention.

Zuko stood there shocked after witnessing Toph slap his younger sister across the face.

"D-Did you just slap me?" Azula asked as she cupped her cheek in disbelief

"Sorry, I thought I heard a fly passing by." Toph answered mockingly

After the initial shock wore off Azula's face morphed into something resembling that of a Rabid Saber-Tooth Lion.

"You'll pay for that you filthy little peasant!" She said as she stood up and prepared to firebend only to be stopped when someone grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back.

"Let go of me Zuko!" She yelled as Zuko held her back

"Let me show her what huge mistake she's done!" She told him as she kicked and squirmed trying to free herself from his grip.

"Relax!" Zuko yelled at her as he struggled to hold her back.

"Yeah guys lets all just relax!" Ty-Lee joined in

"Ha!, the only mistake I made was not slapping you the moment I heard your annoying voice!" Toph exclaimed and she stood up ready to fight.

"Let her go and I'll teach her a thing or two about manners!"

"Like you're one to talk about manners!" Zuko yelled at her in between his struggles to contain his sister.

"Trust me after I'm done with her shell be the nicest as sweet as a bab" Toph said as she took her stance only to be picked up by someone disconnecting her from the ground.

"I think you've said enough" Sokka said as he dangled her above the ground. Toph felt her body go limp when she realized it was Sokka.

"Hey, Toph are you ok?!" Sokka asked as he shook her.

"We're going to need all of you to come with us" Two burly looking men said, from the uniforms they were wearing he could tell they were officers.

"What why!?" Sokka asked them and he released Toph much to her disappointment.

"We've received a complaint about a couple of people disturbing the peace."

"What, there's no dispute here" Sokka told them as he waved them off.

"Now you can either come the easy way or the hard way." One of them said threateningly as he took a stance.

"No,No! The easy way sounds fine right guys?" Sokka responded

"Alright come with us"

"Oh but, officer I'm innocent. don't you see, what this savage is trying to do to me." Azula said innocently. Causing Zuko to release her as fast as his body could react.

"O-Oh, Y-Yes I see, you're free to go then. The rest of you however have to come with us." Azula smirked victoriously

"Me too?" Ty lee asked pouting like a little girl

"Uh n-no, you can go aswell.

"Guys follow my lead" Sokka whispered over to Zuko and Toph and he mustered up his best puppy dog eyes making Zuko roll his.

"Can I go too? Pretty please?" He asked them.

"No." The men replied simultaneously

"Jerks." Sokka muttered

...

After an hour an a half of being questioned at the police station they were released. It was already eight in the afternoon at it was beginning to get dark.

"I don't want to see you guys here again, got that."

"Aw, man what a day huh?" Sokka said yawning while they walked away.

"Well I guess we should call it a day. "

"Good idea." replied Zuko

"Ok then, see you guys around" Sokka said as he walked off leaving them and once Toph could no longer feel his presence she began venting out her anger, and they began walking home.

"What a fickle woman." She said referring to Azula

"Anyone related to her is probably just as bad."

"Hey, watch it." Zuko hissed, tough deep down he knew it was partly true.

"Ugh! and that Ty-Lee girl, just who does she think she is hugging Sokka like that? And you! whats up with you being all mushy and lovey dovey with her?"

"Mushy? Lovey Dovey?, Are you bl-" Zuko stopped himself before he finished the sentence.

"She's like that with everyone." He told her

"Yeah right, I bet you had a stupid looking face, while you were rubbing up next to her"

"You don't know what a stupid face even looks like!" He stated

"Yeah, well I can feel it! Look let me see." She said irritated as she reached up to touch his face.

Zuko saw her hand approaching his face. He moved his head away from her as fast as he possibly could, but she manage to touch his scar with her finger tips.

"W-What was that?" Toph asked confused by what she had felt

"Nothing." Zuko replied

Toph could tell he was lying but, the tone in his voice when he replied felt odd, It was as if he were ahamed of something.

"Lets go its getting late" he told her trying to change the subject and he began walking ahead.

"Um yeah, ok." Toph replied as she rubbed her fingers together and followed closely behind him.

**A/N Oh man I hated writing this chapter! _ When I first typed it out Mai was included in it, but after reading it myself there was just too much angst. So I re-wrote it while still including Mai but it still came out angsty! So I just decided not to have her appear...yet. I just want to keep the story light hearted for now**

**Anyhow I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I hope it doesn't feel rushed! :P**


End file.
